Single In-Line Memory Modules ("SIMMs") are compact circuit boards designed to accommodate surface mount memory chips. SIMMs were developed to provide compact and easy to manage modular memory components for user installation in computer systems designed to accept such SIMMs. SIMMs generally are easily inserted into a connector within the computer system, the SIMM thereby deriving all necessary power, ground, and logic signals therefrom.
A SIMM typically comprises a multiplicity of random access memory ("RAM") chips mounted to a printed circuit board. Depending on the user's needs, the RAM memory chips may be dynamic RAM (DRAM), non volatile static RAM (SRAM) or video RAM (VRAM). Because DRAM memories are larger and cheaper than memory cells for SRAMs, DRAMs are widely used as the principal building block for main memories in computer systems. SRAM and VRAM SIMMs have more limited application for special purposes such as extremely fast cache memories and video frame buffers, respectively. Because DRAMs form the largest portion of a computer system memory, it is therefore desirable that memory modules flexibly accommodate the computation needs of a user as the users' requirements change over time. Moreover, it is desirable that the SIMM modules may be added to the computer system with a minimum user difficulty, specifically in terms of configuration of a SIMM within a particular memory structure. In the past, SIMMs have generally been designed to provide memory increments of one or more megabytes (MB), but where the memory addition comprises only a portion of the full data path used in the computer system. A leading example of the prior art organization and structure is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,605, issued Apr. 7, 1987 to Clayton. Clayton discloses a compact modular memory circuit board to which are mounted nine memory chips which are arranged to provide memory increments in eight bit (one byte) data widths, plus parity bits. Thus, because most computer systems use data paths of 32, 64 or more bits, the SIMM constructed according to Clayton cannot provide a memory increment for the entire data path. Instead the user must obtain and install multiple SIMMs, in combination with performing any additional configuration requirements necessary to make the separate SIMMs modules function as a single memory unit, such as setting base addresses for the SIMM modules installed.
As a result, a user seeking to increase his usable main memory by adding SIMMs constructed according to the prior art, typically must insert multiple SIMMs to achieve a memory expansion for the entire data path of his computer. The foregoing is a consequence of typical prior art SIMM architecture, wherein the SIMM is arranged around DRAM parts which comprise one byte wide memory increments. Thus in a data path having a width of 32 bits, there being eight bits per byte, a 1 megabyte expansion of main memory using SIMMs constructed according to the prior art would require four SIMM modules each of one megabyte capacity in order to obtain a full data path expansion of one megabyte.
As will be described in more detail in the following detailed description, the present invention provides, among other attributes, facility for providing memory expansion in full data path widths, thereby relieving the user of configuring and installing multiple SIMMs modules to obtain any desired memory increment.